cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Reena Tayn (Asharia T'Saeri)
"I am a monster. Just because I kill killers doesn't make me better. I'm not some hypocritical Justicar." An asari writer and forensic scientist. Asharia has three MDs and four PhDs in forensic study. She is in her matron stage and has a family with two children: Holly T'Saeri (17, adopted) and Elara T'Saeri (2). As a mother, she wants her daughters to be happy and to have a better childhood than she did. Personality Asharia is a very analytical person and examines things with an almost clinical care. This currently helps her with the research for her writing. She is usually quite restrained and tends to be polite to people, unless she gets really passionate about something. Something isn’t quite right about Asharia, though most people seem to ignore it. Appearance She has pale purple skin with red facial markings. She's approximately 5'6" tall, weighing about 145 lbs. She' has a thin build, but there's some muscle there, toned up. Life Her biological parents are unknown to the public but her father was a batarian. Both were killed by slave caste batarians when she was ten years old. Matriarch Mynar T'Saeri and her krogan bondmate Urdnot Scarre adopted her. Both are deceased now. Asharia has three MDs and four PhDs in forensic study with a specialization in Blood Spatter analysis. She has previously written a book on the subject, Blood Spatter and You, that is used as a textbook for classes on Earth and Thessia. She first came to the Citadel and the CDN forum after being let go from her job as a blood spatter analyst for the Ft. Lauderdale PD in 2186. She met up with Everett Maliszewski; from there she proceeded to be hired on by the crew of the “Transcension” and later hired directly by the crew of the “Nialla.” With them, Asharia went into the adventure Into Thin Air, in which she lost her kidney due to a gut shot by a person who was their client. She went to Omega shortly after this for undisclosed personal reasons. After this was taken care of, Asharia was back on Earth again, helping out with a tough case which her former forensics team was having trouble with (the Coastline Butcher). She returned to the Citadel a short while after that and got involved with both Who Goes There? storylines. Next, Asharia settled on Earth with her two kids and wrote novels (crime and fantasy) under the pseudonym Reena Tayn. Her well known works are the crime story Blood Never Lies and its sequels. She is working on a fantasy novel as her next project. Relationships and Kids Everett was her first real relationship on the board, but she's been friends with Naaya vas Nedas, Vindi Detticia, Ana'Therion, Daia T’Nara, Elara T'Meyra and others. Technically she dated T'Meyra for a bit, but broke up with her for the same reason she had broken up with Everett: she needed someone who would stick around. At one point, Asharia made the acquaintance of young Holly on CDN, where the girl posted with her father's omni-tool. She then posted in dramatic fashion about the event that killed her father; it was revealed that he had been murdered by a crazed asari who used the moniker Puck. As Holly's mother had already died (in childbirth), Asharia hired the mercenary Davril to retrieve her and she took the then 15 year old asari in. She wasn't actually going to adopt her at first, but grew attached to the girl. Shortly after the adoption, Asharia transitioned into Matron stage. A night of passion led her to be with Urdnot Nutanx and the two of them were bondmates for a while. And, while it seemed everything was grand between them, it wasn't meant to last. Asharia got pregnant though and gave birth to Elara in a dramatic premature delivery. Urdnot Nutanx survived the Reaper War, but he returned to Tuchanka. Asharia thinks he has some growing up to do before he's ready to settle down with her - or anyone else. Some of her kills "Floyd Johansen; Liked to rape twelve year old boys before hanging them. Austin Peters; L2 Biotic who got a thrill out of hearts. Erik Stevens; Skinned his victims. Alejandro Rodriguez; Beheaded people and placed their heads on pikes, no matter the species. Garrick Thael; Specifically targeted human children and dismembered them. Nelson Fisk; bludgeoned turians and humans to death. And most recently... the Hanar Diplomat; Strangled asari and human call girls alike." Threads of Note Afternoon Arrival Stroll: Asharia meets Everett Maliszewski on the Citadel. Meeting Respite: A long conversation thread. A Krogan Walks Into A Bar: Asharia assists Everett after he eats krogan food. Vedix: Asharia's krogan heritage comes into play as Gothteng Vedix claims to have a genophage cure. Drunk Post: Asharia's been in the ryncol. Connected to this... Hey, Asharia: Everett wants to know what happened. A Second Meeting of the Minds: Asharia and Everett meet on Asharia's birthday. Everett suggests that they enter a romantic partnership, but Asharia has reasons to decline. That Tourist Thing: On Earth, with the crew of Nialla. Meeting one's younger doppleganger: Asharia meets the asari who would become her adopted daughter. This triggers the transition into the matron stage for Ash. The Investigation Continues: Serial murderers on Earth. Back on the Citadel: Asharia reports that she has a new job, with C-Sec. They Got Through: Officially a mother, as Holly is adopted. Who Goes There?: * Putting Together The Pieces: What does Asharia make of the physical evidence found of Mor Ortlo's killers? * GWO Charity Masquerade Ball: Leading into... *Come to My Parlour: Dealing with a very confused Emon Spiza. We Shall Party Responsibly: Adoption day celebrations! Guests include Harrad Illum and Cour, Elara T'Meyra, and Daia T'Nara. Holly's Starting School When a Krogan and an Asari love each other very much...: Asharia and Nutanx have a baby on the way. Who Goes There 2: * Muckracker, searching for the truth, contacts Asharia * Secrets and Shadows: Muckracker and Vohkaidan meet with Asharia, to learn what she knows of this debacle. * The First Link: Asharia doesn't appear, but here is where Aphin determines that she needs to be brought in. * Loose Ends: They get tied up, as Asharia is apprehended by the STG. * Cruciatus Interregnum: Asharia is put into stasis. A Wake For A Friend: CDN shows up in force at Aphin's Place for Elara's wake. I'm Going Home: But baby Elara (named for the departed friend) isn't, not yet. One Little, Two Little, Three Little Asari: Vindi visits; CDN has some odd multi-species families. Mothers Meet: Asharia meets with Sanjin Challos. Two mothers with their infants. PM to Asharia: Naaya reaches out for help. A Chance to Reminisce: In which Asharia meets up with Naaya for the first time in a long while. Reasons To Smile: At Aphin's Place, with Mekan of Omega, Terrorbyte, Dan Morrison and other CDN worthies. Then Everett shows up. Hate Being Treated As Fragile: On Tuchanka, Asharia is a bit frustrated. Post-War Tonight: Stranded on Earth with the family she's acquired, Asharia reflects on all that's happened. Getting Back In Touch: Asharia sends some messages to fellow CDN survivors. At A Loss: CDN are informed about Asharia's stolen children. They Left A Mess: Mother-and-daughter team Mirala T'Narf and Linya M'Tanis try to help in the aftermath of the abduction. Where The Mad Things Are: Asharia, alone, deals with her daughters' abduction (or fails to), and toys with the idea of writing a Confession. I'm...: A somewhat broken Asharia reports in at Christmas, inevitably thinking about family. Back in the Saddle: Asharia is killing again. She knows who and what she is. Getting To Know You: Berserk Buttons: Asharia's is people harming children. This probably has something to do both with her family situation and the recent Heartbreaker Murders that have been in the news. Sleepless In: On Erinle, Asharia meets a yahg. The two of them witness a scene featuring a number of CDN posters. Followed by... Later That Night: After the bar incident, Asharia goes hunting. Enter Goph: Goph arrives on the new CDN, and Asharia discusses his works, and those of Mor Ortlo. She also discusses her children.. Idle Thoughts, Idle Hands: Stuck on Erinle without a sense of direction, Asharia returns to writing. Justicars: Asharia weighs in on the controversial asari institution. Looking for a crew: An old acquaintance from the first forum (of a sort...) makes contact, and Asharia tries to help where she can. Leading to... Meet the new friends, same as the old friends Found This Omni-Tool: Looks like someone - "someone" - has found Asharia's old Omni-tool. ooc note avatar is provided by asari_promiscuity and is based on Michael C. Hall Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Asari Category:Citadel Space